1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera of light intensity feedback metering system used in an automatic exposure control apparatus and the like and, more particularly, to an apparatus for correcting an exposure error which is caused by a metering optical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The TTL metering system for automatic exposure is roughly classified into the full-aperture metering system and the light intensity feedback metering system. Recently, in order to realize a multimode camera, control according to the TTL light intensity feedback metering system is performed wherein the indication within the viewfinder is performed by full-aperture metering, and another metering is performed after the stop is closed immediately after the shutter release button is depressed so as to perform aperture control or shutter control. The TTL light intensity feedback metering system is one type of light intensity feedback metering system. When exposure control is performed in accordance with one of these TTL metering systems, a photocurrent of a metering circuit and the illuminance on the film surface must have a linear relationship. However, an image is directly formed on the film surface by a photographic lens, while an image is formed on a light-receiving element with light received through a photographic lens, a screen, a condenser lens, a pentaprism, and an optical system for forming an image on the light-receiving element. For this reason, the linear relationship between the metering photocurrent and the film surface illuminance is difficult to obtain.